50 moyens de tuer Cho Chang
by beharryordie
Summary: Qui n'a jamais rêvé de le faire? Grâce à ce guide complet, vous aurez 50 morts pour elle. Profitez-en!


**Désolé à tous les fans de Cho! **_**Nous on ne l'aime pas vraiment :)**_

**Idée originale : Super C**

**Moyens de tuer Cho créés par Super C et Marie-La-Sublime.**

**Mais Super C en a plus fait, pareil! Parce que c'est la meilleure!  
**_**MÊME PAS VRAI!**_**  
OUI C'EST VRAI!**

**Arrêtons cette bataille puérile maintenant. **

1. Alors que Ginny et Cho s'entrainaient ensemble pour l'AD, Cho fit une chute de plus de cent mètres. Ginny jura que c'était un accident.

2. Au bal des Trois Champions, alors qu'elle dansait avec Cédric, une jambe surgit comme par hasard sur son chemin. Elle tomba et se fit piétiner à mort par des Twi-Hard.

3. En se dépêchant dans les corridors, elle fonça dans Ombrage et renversa un encrier sur son nouveau tailleur rose pelucheux. Personne. Ne. Touche. Aux. Tailleurs. D'Ombrage.

4. Après une de ses constantes poussées de jalousie envers la relation qu'Harry entretenait avec Hermione, Harry en eut assez. Il jura qu'il croyait que le poison dans son verre était du sucre.

5. Énervés de la voir penser que tout le monde tournait autour d'elle-même, les Serdaigles organisèrent une réunion. On la trouva morte dans son lit, ayant clairement été étranglée durant son sommeil.

6. Severus Rogue n'aurait jamais cru que son Sectumsempra lancé en pratique atteindrait une élève. En particulier cette élève. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il dit aux enquêteurs sur la mort de Cho Chang.

7. Un jour, Cho a eu la bonne idée d'aller dans la serre de Madame Chourave alors qu'elle n'en avait pas l'autorisation. Un filet du diable l'étrangla à mort.

8. Les fils d'Aragog mangèrent Cho Chang, puis vomirent car elle n'était pas bonne à manger.

9. Elle simula sa mort pour voir qui l'aimait vraiment. Elle se suicida en voyant que seuls les deux fossoyeurs vinrent à son enterrement.

10. Elle essaya de tuer Vous-Savez-Qui en vengeance de son seul amour, Cédric Diggory. Elle n'avait pas compris la phrase : «_Don't mess withVoldy»._

11. Comprenant que ni Michael ni Harry ne voulaient d'elle, elle rejoignit Cédric. Non, pas au paradis, mais elle le rejoignit dans son cercueil. Les fossoyeurs, croyant qu'ils avaient laissés un trou ouvert et craignant de se faire réprimander, remirent la terre là où elle devait être sans savoir que Cho était toujours là.

12. Elle trouva la Chambre et y entra pour que Harry viennes la sauver, or, elle ne retrouva pas la sortie et mourut dans d'atroces souffrances, après avoir essayé de manger le basilic

13. Elle trouva le miroir du Rised, et devint folle, pensant qu'elle passait tout son temps avec le vrai Harry. Lorsqu'on l'emmena à Ste-Mangouste, ses parents décidèrent de la laisser mourir. C'était un poids de moins.

14. Colin Crivey lui dit qu'elle n'était pas le centre de l'univers. Son cerveaux, ainsi remis en cause, ne put fonctionner correctement après et explosa.

15. Fatigué de l'entendre pleurer tout le temps, Harry lui dona la carte à son cœur. Sa dernière pensée fut : Pourquoi le cœur d'Harry est-il en plein milieu de l'autoroute?

16. Alors qu'elle s'étouffait avec ses œufs au déjeuner, personne ne bougea. Bon débarras.

17. Quand elle arrêta finalement de pleurer, elle commença à se sentir bizarre. Ses yeux explosèrent de l'étrangeté d'être secs, causant des dommages irréparables à son cerveau.

18. Décidant d'aller à la bataille de Poudlard, elle ne savait pas que c'était le pire choix de sa vie. Ginny lança son premier AvadaKedavra sur une de ses alliées…

19. Hermione, voulant prouver qu'elle n'aimait pas Harry, alla s'expliquer avec Cho. Le lendemain, on l'arrêtait pour le meurtre prémédité de Miss Chang.

20. En essayant de percer l'énorme bouton au milieu de son visage, elle se rendit compte un peu trop tard que c'était son nez. Elle saigna à mort.

21. Vous savez, quand on dit «Au moins il ne pleut pas», il se met toujours à pleuvoir. Cho se dit que sa vie ne pouvait être pire qu'elle ne l'était. Un glaçon la transperça. En juin.

22. Cho s'essaya à nouveau à embrasser Harry, cette fois, en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. Ginny était là. On n'a plus revu Cho depuis.

23. Avec son balai, elle essaya de voler jusqu'au Pakistan. Elle se fit frapper par un missile passant.

24. Cho décida de suivre les traces de Rita Skeeter et de devenir journaliste de potins. Elle ne survécut pas la semaine.

25. Désespérée d'avoir perdu Cédric, elle déménagea à Forks, où on lui avait dit qu'il se trouvait. Bella l'attendait de pied ferme.

26. Elle voulut aller aider Cédric avec son dragon. Elle aurait dû se douter que de se déguiser en morceau de viande ne serait pas une merveilleuse idée.

27. Elle essaya d'attacher ses souliers. Après plus de 5heures, elle finit par se pendre avec les lacets.

28. Rusard la fit suspendre par les pouces pour avoir essayé de rentrer dans les dortoirs des Gryffondors pendant la nuit. Étrangement, il l'oublia là.

29. Désespérée plus que jamais, elle alla se consoler dans les bras d'un hyppogriffe. Elle oublia de lui montrer son respect.

30. Elle mourut pendant le cours de Métamorphose. Le professeur McGonagall jura qu'elle avait oublié que les poissons avaient besoin d'eau pour survivre.

31. Elle réalisa que JK Rowling s'était trompée en la mettant à Serdaigle car elle n'était pas intelligente. Elle essaya de leur prouver le contraire. Son cerveau explosa.

32. Elle voulut aller au paradis retrouver Diggory. Dieu ne voulut pas d'elle et l'envoya en enfer.

33. Voldemort crut qu'elle sortait avec Harry. Voldemort est méchant. Voldemort n'aime pas Harry. Vous êtes sur une liste de morts de Cho Chang. Faites le calcul.

34. Elle trouva le chemin pour aller aux cuisines. Elle y mangea tant qu'elle explosa.

35. Écrasée par Dudley.

36. Alors qu'elle était en troisième année, dans la classe de M. Lockhart, elle se fit tuer par des lutins de Cournouailles.

37. En se promenant dans la rue avec une pancarte où était écrit «I kissed a Vampire, and I liked it», un curieux incident arriva avec une certaine famille de vampires Italiens.

38. À l'aide d'un sortilège, Hermione transforma Cho en pot de Nutella. Ron passa par là…

39. Fred et George testèrent leur nouveau bonbon sur elle. Ils «ignoraient» que c'était toxique.

40. Elle se noya dans son bol de soupe. Eh oui, elle est idiote à ce point.

41. Le troll dans les toilettes des filles la prit pour une poupée… Personne ne vint la sauver.

42. Rogue glissa subtilement quelques ingrédients dans la potion de Cho, qui lui explosa au visage. Par la suite, ne pouvant vivre défigurée, elle se pendit.

43. Ne voulant plus vivre, elle fit en sorte de mourir. Elle se pendit, au-dessus du lac, avec un fusil pour lui tirer dessus pour être sure de ne pas manquer son coup. Étrangement, elle échoua. Elle comprit qu'elle ne devait pas mourir finalement, mais glissa sur une peau de banane dans les escaliers et tomba de dix-sept étages.

44. Alors qu'elle se baignait chez Hermione, cette dernière lança un grille-pain branché dans l'eau.

45. Dans la scène où elle embrasse Cédric, Bella Swan arrive, une pelle à la main. Hasta la vista, Cho Chang…

46. Harry la poussa dans le lac. Le calmar géant la digère toujours…

47. Essayant de retrouver l'île où se terraient Michael Jackson et Elvis Presley, elle se noya. Pourtant, Harry lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait faire le chemin à pied!

48. Elle se dit que si elle se montrait courageuse, Harry voudrait d'elle. Elle s'interposa entre lui et Voldemort dans la bataille finale. C'est Harry qui la tua.

49. Cho s'inscrivit dans un club de nudiste. Alors qu'elle marchait, nue, dans la forêt où elle avait retrouvé Cédric après des années de séparation, Jasper Hale passa par là.

50. Elle retrouva cette liste qui s'appelait autrefois «49 moyens de tuer Cho Chang». Elle se suicida. Maintenant, c'est «50 moyens de tuer Cho Chang»

**Alors… C'est lesquels vos préférés? On a hâte de savoir…**

**XoXo Super C**

**Marie-La-Pas-Si-Sublime  
**_**HEY!**_

**(C'est Super C qui écrit les choses en gras, si vous n'aviez pas allumé xDD)**


End file.
